Curses!
by katan321
Summary: Nerima has been through a lot, but will it be able to handle a pirate? How about a pirate with the power of Jusenkyo on his side? Ranma and co. will have to deal with a new challenge now.
1. Prologue: The pirate’s life is the life

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½….

Prologue: The pirate's life is the life for me!

--------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

It was an early morning when the guide awoke. He had gone to sleep troubled that night, as if he forgot something. That was strange in itself because he had such a good memory. You had too in order to inform foolish travelers what cursed spring they fell into. However, he made it a habit to awaken early since you never knew when Jusenkyo would acquire more victims. So with a loud yawn he got out of bed and put on his uniform.

After a fruitless search for coffee, he grudgingly settled for just splashing his face with cold water. He grumbled how he should get some more supplies soon and bent down to pick up a face cloth when he heard a voice.

"Hey! Is anybody there?"

Eh? Another Japanese visitor? I wonder what he wants… "Just one moments honoured guest!" When the Guide opened the door, a peculiar sight greeted him. It was a man in a pirates outfit. With a parrot. He was standing on what looked like a treasure chest. There was even a pirate's flag flowing somewhat dramatically in the wind. You can understand why the guide was a little stunned.

The aforementioned pirate was pleased. He had finally found Jusenkyo and soon would harness its powers and become the strongest man on the planet. At this thought, he let bellowed a victorious laugh. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"…….."

The guide had reached a point in his life where even a pirate on his doorstep will quickly cease to be strange. Still….the laughter was a bit much. "Honoured customer, how can I help you?" He greeted in a heavily accented voice.

For a moment the pirate did not respond, and then after a nod to himself leaned closer to the guide. "This is Jusenkyo right?" his voice came out in a raspy whisper.

"Yes kind sirs. But why are you looking for Jusenkyo" he asked in confusion.

The pirate began to chuckle ominously. He then stepped off the chest and reached below him. He then handed the guide a rather large bag full of bottles.

"Honoured customer…?" the guide held the bag confusedly.

"I want you to go down to the springs and fill all those bottles with a sample of a different cursed spring. You will be paid well for your troubles…" as he said this he pointed to the treasure chest.

"Honoured customer is very generous. But me must warn you, Jusenkyo is dangerous and…" before he could finish, coins were dropped at his feet. He cleared his throat. "I get right on it sirs!"

"Good." The pirate began, "I also expect you to list the containers of which cursed spring water is inside. I don't want any mistakes either you understand!"

"Of…of course!" the guide stuttered. "But why would honoured customer want with cursed springs?"

The pirate smiled and turned to the rising sun. "Oh, no real reason. I just wanted to see the power of Jusenkyo first-hand."

The guide knew he was lying. However, he was not paid enough for this job anyways and that gold this stranger offered was real inviting. What could go wrong?

--------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

Many people in Nerima sneezed that morning.

To be continued…

Note: Well, this is the beginning of my first fanfic. I would appreciate any tips on how to improve so if anyone has any ideas please review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter one: The monster rabbit of doom!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½….

Chapter one: The monster rabbit of doom!

--------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

Birds flew desperately into the distance as a chilling laugh interrupted the tranquility of the forest.

"BWA HA HA HA HA!" Fung grabbed another vial of Jusenkyo water and tossed it into the cauldron in front of him. "Aha! Almost complete! This plan is pure genius. Pure genius! Don't you agree baldy?" looking expectantly to the hulking giant behind him.

Ming wasn't too impressed with his bosses plan. It was nothing more than another attempt to gain power with as little effort as possible. He couldn't understand for the life of him how someone so smart could be so stupid. Magic never works the way you want it too. Couldn't the captain realize that? His last scheme had even cost them their ship! What self respecting pirate didn't even have a ship? What was a pirate without a ship!

"If only there was a magic to grow back hair. Now that would be worthwhile." He muttered darkly. "Then I would get all the ladies..."

Fung noticed that Ming still hadn't answered. "Dammit Ming! Are you ignoring your captain!"

Ming shrugged his huge shoulders. "I just don't see why you have to gain even more power. You're strong enough as is. Besides, these are curses and stuff your dealing with. It's dangerous." He walked over to a nearby boulder and lifted it up. "Real power comes through conditioning your body" With a mighty heave he through it into the air. "See?"

Fung nodded. "Sure. I can **see** you're as dimwitted as ever"

Thud

Ming groaned in pain as he learned a hard lesson. Heavy things that you throw down. Hard.

Fung shrugged and proceeded to lift his captain hat off his head. He took a wrinkled parchment out of it and sat down on a nearby stump. He decided to think over his plans and make sure he didn't forget anything. Hmm, looked fine. The Jusenkyo samples had been collected. He had mixed all the most powerful curses together….but why did he feel such a strong feeling of foreboding? Wait! That was it! He hadn't finished mixing the powerful cursed forms together. Baldy over there distracted him.

With a victorious laugh he leapt up and rushed over to the pile of Jusenkyo samples only stopping for a second to kick Ming in the head.

"Owww…" Was Ming's only response.

"Stupid Ming." He grumbled under his breath." Now where was I? Hmm, right. I was going to add some more of the octopus spring." Reaching down he picked up a dusty vial of the mentioned spring. Then a thought came to him, "What's an octopus doing on mainland anyway…? Oh, well. Not my concern." And with a chuckle he drained the vial's contents into the cauldron.

Once Ming had finally found the energy to lift the rock off himself he crawled over to the river that was nearby. He dunked his head into the cold blue water to take away the killer headache that threatened to envelope him in darkness. He could almost feel the darkness creeping in at the edge of his vision. Was this the end for the noble pira…wait! Is that a gold coin! And with a mighty splash he threw himself completely into the water. In search of lost treasure…Until he realized it was just a button.

Anyways, on with the story!

Feeling wide awake now, Ming decided to see what the captain was up too. "Hey boss, what are you up to?" He asked while leaning in for a closer look.

"HA! I am adding lots of nice additions to my future curse….well blessing actually." Fung replied as he poured another curse into the mixture. "You see, there is this curse that's…simple put a Minotaur with wings. I used that as the base and added from there. My curse is going to strike fear into the hearts of my enemies!" Then he paused to read the label of another vial "Hmm, spring of drowned cat? No, that's another useless one." Sneering, he tossed it aside into another pile.

Ming's eyes were the size of dinner plates. "A Minotaur!" He gasped.

Fung had decided that the rest of the vials only contained useless curses,"Yeah, you heard me right." He said slowly, eyes scanning the ground. "Aha! Found one!" Fung leaped over to the vial that was partly hidden beneath some leaves. "I thought I might have missed one!"

Ming peered into the cauldron. "Ah….sir? I think you better take a look at this. This stuff is turning colors." Fung ran over to Ming and cuffed him in the head. "You fool! What did you do!" Ming frantically waved his tattooed hands in front of his face "I didn't do anything! I swear!"

Fung growled and looked closely at the contents in the cauldron. The cursed water was turning shimmering colors, like the sun was on it. But they were under the shade from the forests canopy….suddenly a thought struck Fung, "Oh, this must mean the curses are mixing into one. Well that's not bad. In fact, that's what I wanted in the first place."

"Uh…sir? Do you hear that?"

Fung looked up "What now?" Ming was looking puzzlingly to his right. "Sounds like something's coming this way."

"Feh, it doesn't matter. No animal is a match for me." He wiped some dirt off the front of the vial he had found, "spring of drowned rabbit? Heh, that's hardly useful" Just as he was about to toss it away he heard some trees falling. "An elephant?" He stuttered.

"Were the hell am I now!" Yelled an angry mans voice. Then a tree fell on Ming. "Gaaaah!" Ming yelled in pain.

"How am I ever going to find the Tendo dojo…Ranma this is all your fault!" Then another tree fell down. This time falling toward Fung.

"What the hell!" Quickly dodging the to the left Fung saw a man in a yellow tunic carrying a huge backpack. He would have gotten a closer view but he tripped over a root and hit the cauldron. "No!" He yelled as the cauldron fell towards him. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have been worried. In fact he would have welcomed the curse. However, when he fell he had also dropped the vial containing the spring of drowned rabbit.

That day marked the creation of the monster bunny of dooooom!

--------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

Ryoga was lost. Again. He was also feeling depressed. Neither of these situations were new to him, but that didn't make them any easier to deal with. Ranma had just beaten him in a fight again! And he had even mastered a new technique as well. Life wasn't fair! Why did Ranma get all the girls, all the luck and win every dam time they fought! What made Ranma so much better than him? And another thing, why did…..what the hell is that!

Note: I have no idea what sound a rabbit makes….none at all.

It was the most horrible thing he had ever seen in his life. 100 times worse than Taro's cursed form. Actually it kind of looked like Taro. Until you realized that it was at least twice the size of Taro. And it had a hell of a lot more tentacles. And a lot more snake looking things. And it had huge wings. And it had somewhere between 10 and 20 arms. And it was covered in what looked like porcupine quills. Kind to think of it……..it looked nothing like Taros cursed form at all.

It actually looked pretty ridiculous. The thing was so big, yet it had the tiny head of a rabbit.

The…whatever it was took a step towards him. Even if it did look stupid he tensed up, ready for a fight. It looked like it was going to let loose an ear deafening battle cry. Ryoga reached behind him and grabbed is trusty umbrella.

"Neeeee!"

"….?" Ryoga had no words to describe how stupid he felt. Had he actually been about to fight this thing? Then he noticed some big guy sprawled out on the ground.

Fung was mortified. What exactly had the rabbit curse done? That guy should be screaming in fear. Tentatively he peered into the nearby river. No…all his planning. Al his careful preparation. Wasted. Now he nothing but a joke. He slowly turned his head toward the man who had just ruined all his future plans. I will have my revenge…his eyes quickly scanned the ground in search of the pile of Jusenkyo samples he had deemed useless. He began to chuckle…until he heard some kind of squeaking coming from somewhere. My voice…he glared at the young man who was bending down to Ming.

Ryoga scratched the back of his head. "Hey are you alright?" He wondered if that thing was this guys pet.

Ming was in intense pain right now, "Mehhh…..I will have my revenge…."

"Uh, that's nice. Anyways, do you know the way to Nerima? I'm trying to find the Tendo dojo." Ryoga hoped this guy knew which way it was to Nerima. He seemed to have the worst luck in picking people to ask for directions! All of a sudden his danger sense flared up. He jumped to the side as a huge boulder landed where he had just been a second ago.

"Gahhh!" Ming was having a very bad day.

Ryoga looked over to see the weird…. Bunny creature…..holding a handful of glass bottles. "What the…"

As fast as he could, Fung tossed the bottles at his new enemy in hopes that at least one of them would hit his target "Neeeee!" After hearing his battle cry again ….Fung died a little inside.

Ryoga used his umbrella to shield himself from the bottles. But one of them broke over his foot. Feeling the cold water on his foot he made a desperat3e leap into the forest.

Dammit! I have to get away before I turn into a pig!

Ryoga ran harder than he had ever run before. He wasn't going to let some monster thing eat him! As a pig he had no way to defend himself…..wait. Why hadn't he changed yet? He held his hands up to his face. "I'm human?" He whispered.

Crash

Ryoga also learned a valuable lesson that day. When you're running as fast as you can through a heavily forested area…..look where you're going or your going to hit something.

"Ranma this is all your fault." Groaning he slowly got up and looked at his hands again. "I'm human. I'm human! I'm cured!" He yelled and raised his arms up to the sky in happiness.

Hearing his voice so high pitched he cleared his throat. "Heh, I'm so excited my voice is cracking…..huh?" His voice was still high pitched! Wait, something's wrong. Looking down he saw two bulges sticking out of his chest. "No way…" He quickly reached down into his pants. His face went white. "I'm a girl?" He stuttered. Slowly he stuck his hands up his shirt…and like a light Ryoga Hibiki was out. With a small trickle of blood coming out of his…er, her nose.

--------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

Fung was angry. No, he was furious. He had missed! That guy had gotten away with turning him into a joke….and he was probably laughing at him right now. Fung was going to get his revenge sooner or later. But China was a big place. So it would probably be later. He grabbed a nearby kettle and poured it over himself. Good thing he had prepared some hot water before hand.

"Oh that's just great, I'm naked now too. Ming! Get the hell up and gather the crew!" Fung yelled over his shoulder as he looked in his bag for some more clothes.

Ming slowly crawled from under the tree and stood up. "Man was not meant for this kind of punishment." He declared and promptly fell back down.

Angered even more by Ming's apparent laziness he finished putting on his boots and grabbed his saber. He than walked over to Ming and pointed the very pointy object at Ming's face. "I want my revenge. Now, if you don't get up and gather the crew in the count of five…I will carve you a new breathing hole. Understand?"

Feeling renewed strength Ming nodded his head, "I will do it at once captain."

"Good. Now get on it. I want to find that man as soon as possible." Fung sharply replied.

Ming blinked. "Captain, that guy said that he was looking for someplace called Nerima. He's probably far away by now. However, if we just go to this Nerima place than we are sure to find him eventually."

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Excellent job Ming! Get the crew to gather up the Jusenkyo samples. We will curse him and everyone he knows." Captain Fung, War Monger of the seas, smiled darkly towards the east." Soon I shall have my revenge."

--------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

To be continued…

Note: Ok, time to get serious! I am going to try to make an update every week so no worries!


End file.
